


In Which We Give Silent Thanks For Face Wipes

by ourheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheart/pseuds/ourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That night, Chara had the strangest dream. Their fitful sleeps were often filled with imagery that would vary from startling to downright horrifying, but this one was just weird."<br/>-<br/>Chara wakes to find themself at the joke-end of a prank, but from the most innocent of sources. Revenge is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Give Silent Thanks For Face Wipes

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Eissibee of Ourheart  
> -  
> This was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so it's not the best, but its cute, short and sweet and probably terribly unedited, so I hope you enjoy regardless! Please tell me what you think :)

That night, Chara had the strangest dream. Their fitful sleeps were often filled with imagery that would vary from startling to downright horrifying, but this one was just _weird._ They had dreamt that a thousand tiny, fuzzy, slightly _damp_ creatures had run around on their face, disappearing whenever Chara tried to wearily wave them off, before reappearing to continue their assault on the bridge of Chara’s nose. It wasn’t so much scary as it was annoying, but it was the first thing they thought of as they jolted awake. Their second thought being a mental note to stop eating chocolate right before bed.

 Light filtered in gently through closed blinds, indicating that the day had already started without them. Chara squinted at the light and sneezed, the skin on their face feeling oddly prickly. They rubbed their nose with one hand. No weird dream creatures there, thankfully. When they removed their fingers however, they were not quite expecting them to be stained purple.

  **“What the-”**

 The faint sound of giggling from down the hall interrupted their confusion, prompting them to swing their legs out of bed and head for the bathroom. They needed a mirror, though they hoped their suspicions were wrong. When they opened the door to the bathroom, the sight that frowned at them from the mirror made them want to curse out loud. Their face was covered in purple ink, lines zigzagging across their skin to make pictures of some sort. Moving closer to examine the damage, Chara noticed that the drawings included: A sorely misshapen dog, several flowers and stars, and an excessive multitude of smiley faces. To add insult to injury, the furious child noticed that all the drawings had been created by an elaborate game of connect-the-dots, using the mass amounts of freckles that Chara despised. This little prank/makeover hardly helped with that, though it did explain the strange dream. Suddenly there was another giggle, and the pattering of feet from outside the bathroom door.

 Forgetting to wash the ink off first, Chara wrenched the door open and bolted down the hall, chasing the owner of the familiar giggles back to their base of operations. Without pausing to knock, the surly ink stained child practically kicked down the door to Frisk’s room. The master criminal jumped at the sound from where they perched on the bed, but they couldn’t help but burst into breathless laughter at the sight before them.

  **“FRISK! WHY DID- STOP LAUGHING!”** Chara screeched, struggling to make themselves heard over their traitorous friend’s howling.

  **“FRISK, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!”**

 Well, that at least, got their attention. Frisk paused their laughter long enough to register a small bit of fear as the vehement child stomped towards them, intent on carrying out their threat. Frisk squealed and made a mad dash off the bed, hoping to run around Chara and make a break for the door. Chara quickly stepped forward to block the way, a cruel smile growing on their face as they yelled a war cry and tackled the other to the ground.

**“You’re not getting away THAT easily!”**

 “Aw, come on Chara! It’s all in good fun! I thought you’d appreciate how I used your face as a canvas - not that it wasn’t already a work of art, heheh...”

 Chara did their best to ignore the pink in their cheeks. **“Out-of-place flirting won’t save you this time. You’re gonna get it for this. NO ONE pranks** **_me_ ** **!”** Chara grinned maliciously, launching a surprise tickle attack, another squeal rewarding their efforts.

 “Chara! Mercy, please! Spare me, ahahaha!”

  **“Mercy? I’ve never heard of it~”** Chara taunted with a sneer, trying their best to look threatening despite the adorable doodles covering their face. After a moment more of revenge, Chara relented and let Frisk sit up, the both of them trying to recover some oxygen as their laughter died down.

 “Hahaha, okay, okay. I’m sorry I drew on your face.” Frisk sat on the bedroom floor next to Chara, their legs folded beneath them. Red eyes glanced their way, Chara giving a good-natured huff as they stretched out their own legs and leaned back on their arms.

  **“As you should be. I mean, really? You really had to go play connect the dots? You know I… hate these dumb freckles…”**

 “I like your freckles! It’s like a map of stars, ‘cept right between your eyes!” Frisk giggled, shooting their friend a good natured smile before getting up to move over to their desk. They returned with a box of face wipes and plopped themselves down again. “Let me help get it off. You’ll just rub your skin raw if you just use water…” They pulled a wipe from the box and moved to dab at a smiley face on their cheek. Chara frowned at the cold and damp cloth, but they didn’t flinch or move away for once.

  **“I’m still mad about it.”**

 “Then I’ll make you some hot chocolate later.”

  **“...Okay, now I’m less mad, but still… You never really struck me as the spontaneous pranking type,”** They muttered, Frisk stopping their motions with the wipe to frown guiltily. **“So, what brought this on?”** Chara continued, looking up at their friend with curiousity.

 Frisk gave a little sigh and pulled a fresh cloth from the box, the first having been coloured purple already, but they simply handed it to Chara this time, keeping their eyes somewhat averted.

 “Well… This is gonna sound weird, but… I don’t know- I was used to having you in the same room as me. When we got different rooms recently, you started to sorta… hole yourself up in your room whenever you could. Normally it wouldn’t worry me, but you’ve been doing it for days now. I mean, I get that being super social isn’t easy for everyone but… I guess I… missed seeing you all the time? And I missed our late night conversations, joking around together…”

 They folded their hands in their lap and kept looking down, their own face getting a light dusting of pink. Chara had stopped cleaning the ink off to listen, the cloth held frozen in mid air as a kind of surprise settled on their face. Frisk wrung their fingers and continued,

 “I-I… I guess it was just an excuse. I figured it would at least get you to come out.”

 Chara blinked and put the cloth down, a little too stunned to speak, at first. They hadn’t realised- Well, they had their own reasons for closing themselves off lately, but trying to explain that only made their tongue feel clumsy and slow. Instead they attempted to make some odd noises in their throat, one hand rising to scratch at the back of their head.

  **“Frisk, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that… t-that I’d upset you. And I guess I missed you too-”** Their awkward apology was cut off as they suddenly found themselves wrapped up in a tight hug. After a moment, they slowly lowered their arms and returned it, their hands clasping at the fabric of Frisk’s pajamas.

 “...I just… I was just getting a little worried, y’know?” They let out a nervous chuckle, still not letting go of their friend. “Everyone else said I shouldn’t worry b-but… I just want to make sure you were… that you’re _okay,_ Chara.”

 Chara sighed and pulled back enough to look Frisk in the eyes.

 **“Hey. Look at me. I’m fine. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have shut you out, I didn’t really mean to.”** That was half true, but they had spent enough time in the past few days moping about nightmares. They had only gotten worse since they got their own room, but the last thing Chara wanted to be was a burden. They recalled all the nights they had woken a frightened Frisk with their screams and figured it was for the best. But truthfully, they missed sharing a room too.

 Frisk sniffed and loosened their grip, leaning back to simply continue holding Chara’s arms as they sat there together.

 “...Do you think… If you don’t like having a room to yourself too much… You might want to come back?”

 Chara was quiet for a moment before they gave a slight nod and a faint smile. Whatever issues they tried to bury on their own, there was no harm in admitting that it was more fun to bunk with a friend. Midnight chocolate raids just weren’t the same solo. Frisk beamed at their response, the leftover traces of their morose expression vanishing like puddles on a sunny day. They promised each other to move back as soon as possible, though it would take some time to shift everything back into place.

 Until then, there was plenty of time for other things. The next morning, Frisk awoke in their room to find their face covered in red marker, spelling out as many curse words as one could possibly find space for. Toriel was not pleased, to say the least, but an important lesson was learned that day; That you should never prank bitter twelve year olds with filthy mouths and thesauruses.

 


End file.
